Felicidad
by Animmi
Summary: Maya todavía sufre por la muerte de su hermano, pero cuando una sorpresa llega a su vida sera para mejorarla. LochanxMaya (Loya)


Había pasado casi dos meses de la muerte de mi amado Lochan, el chico que más había amado, mi hermano, y cada día era una tortura.

Pensé que era por la tristeza que sentía, que me estaba enfermando, pero cuando las señales estaban delante de mí no pude mentirme más.

Empezó con pequeños vómitos, cada vez que comía algo lo devolvía en el baño, me sentía mareada y asqueada, mi periodo se había retrasado, pero pensé que solo estaba algo débil, luego fueron los desmayos, estaba en mi escuela, las clases ya casi terminaban, cuando nos pusimos de pie para salir del salón hacia el descanso mi vista se nublo y no supe nada.

Desperté en la camilla de la enfermería, ese lugar me trajo recuerdos, como el día en que estuve en una situación similar pero en ese momento él estaba conmigo y ahora no, la puerta se abrió y la doctora entro, dijo que probablemente me había desmayado por cansancio o falta de comida, después me dejo ir a mi casa.

Yo sospechaba lo que me pasaba y quería salir de dudas, tome una ruta distinta y entre a una farmacia, después me dirigí a mi casa, mis hermanos llegarían hasta dentro de 2 horas, entre al baño e hice lo que tenía que hacer, tuve que esperar unos minutos y fueron los más eternos de mi vida, cuando el tiempo paso tome aquel objeto que decidiría mi futuro y lo mire con mucho miedo.

Positivo

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mi rostro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Cómo demonios había pasado?, Lochan y yo nos habíamos cuidado, pero él esta nervioso aquel día y pudo haber roto el preservativo al abrirlo, mis manos se dirigieron a mi vientre intentando buscar consuelo, ya cuidaba de tres niños ¿cómo cuidaría de otro?, pero no podía deshacerme de él, era mi bebe, había sido engendrado con todo el amor que podía sentir hacia su padre, su padre, mi bebe no lo conocería y ambos lo necesitábamos, ¿cómo habría reaccionado él? Tal vez no muy diferente a mí, pero estoy segura que él tampoco hubiera querido deshacerse de él bebe, limpie mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta, no podía seguir llorando, tenía que ser valiente, mi hijo me necesitaba, el solo me tenía a mí para protegerlo y eso es lo que haría.

Cuando cumplí los tres meses los síntomas habían aumentado y era insoportable, lo bueno era que estábamos de vacaciones de verano y no tenía que salir corriendo del salón a deshacerme de mi comida.

kit era el único que tenía idea de lo que me pasaba, una vez incluso me encontró sentada en el suelo del baño después de haber devuelto mi desayuno oliendo un frasco de alcohol para que se me pasaran las náuseas, el me miro con una expresión interrogativa, -¿maya que te sucede?, últimamente has estado vomitando casi todo lo que comes y con más sueño, incluso te has desmayado, a veces eh llegado a pensar que tal vez tu….- el no termino de hablar, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, ya lo había descubierto, yo empecé a llorar y el me abrazo, -¿Lochan?- pregunto mi hermano, y yo solo asentí, no tenía sentido ocultar quien era el padre de mi bebe y menos a el.

Desde ese día él siempre me ayudaba, jugaba con Willa y Tiffin y ayudaba en las cosas de la casa, lavando los platos de la cena o barriendo la casa, él decía que él tenía que barrer ya que yo no podía mover lo muebles porque me aria daño, a veces me hubiera gustado que Lochan estuviera aquí para que viera como ha cambiado kit.

A los 5 meses mi vientre ya no era fácil de ocultar, las clases habían empezado hace algunos días y con ellas el verano estaba llegando a su fin, los días se estaban poniendo fríos, así que con una chamarra grande podía pasar desapercibida, pero no siempre seria así.

Mi hambre había aumentado, aun que tratara de no devorarme todo lo que me encontraba en la casa, al final siempre terminaba kit yendo a la tienda a comprar uno que otro antojo, ahora era más difícil moverme, y Tiffin y Willa ya se habían enterado de mi estado, Tiffin quería que fuera un niño para jugar futbol con él, Willa decía que ojala fuese una niña para tener con quien jugar, kit decía que yo tendría un niño y que seguro sería igual a mí, yo por mi parte no me interesaba que fuese, solo quería que estuviera sano.

A los 6 meses ya podía sentir sus pataditas dentro de mí, recuerdo la primera vez que las sentí, había sido unos días después de que kit cumpliera los 14 años, estábamos los 4 sentados en la mesa, yo ayudaba a Willa con su tarea y kit ayudaba a Tiffin con la suya, mi mente empezó a recordar cuando Lochan estaba aquí, sentado junto a Willa tratando de explicarle como tenía que leer, sentí un golpe desde mi interior y me sobresalte un poco, kit me miro preocupado y se acercó a mí, yo toque mi vientre y volví a sentir sus débiles golpecitos, Willa imito mi acción –ah me ha pateado- exclamo en medio de una carcajada y mis dos hermanos hicieron lo mismo para poder sentir al bebe.

Cuando cumplí los 7 meses había pasado lo inevitable, en la escuela se dieron cuenta de mi embarazo y me echaron inmediatamente, pero fue peor cuando llamaron a mama, esa tarde ella me grito, y dijo que ese bebe me arruinaría la vida como Lochan se la había arruinado a ella, luego pregunto por el padre de mi hijo, tuve que mentirle, le dije que había sido un chico de mi clase, tenía miedo de decirle que era de Lochan, no quería que me obligara a darlo en adopción o algo así, no podía permitirlo, pero para mi suerte como a todas las demás cosas mama no le tomo mucha importancia y volvió a abandonarnos.

A los 8 meses, las cosas eran todavía más difíciles, nos la habíamos apañado con el poco dinero que mama nos daba, yo había entrado a trabajar como tendera hacia un par de meses, por lo que el dinero rendía un poco más, sabía que tenía que comprar cosas para él bebe, pero tendría que ser lo más básico para no gastar mucho dinero.

Un día estaba yo en casa preparando la comida, mi teléfono sonó, era kit "yo recogeré a Tiffin y Willa de la escuela, llegamos al rato" sabía que podía confiar en él así que seguí haciendo la comida, no me di cuenta que había pasado una hora hasta que mire el teléfono, estuve a punto de llamarlos cuando tocaron a la puerta, -kit ¿Dónde estaban?- le pregunte a mi hermano un poco más tranquila, los tres se miraron cómplices y kit me tendió una bolsa, cuando la abrí mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo primero que saque fue un par de tenis para futbol pequeños, tenían una etiqueta que decía "Tiffin", después saque una pequeña playera color rosa pastel con una flor sonriente en el medio, esta también tenía una etiqueta y decía "Willa", al último había una pequeña caja, al abrirla encontré un dije en forma de corazón y tenía una pequeña nota que decía "kit"- ¿Cómo consiguieron esto?- pregunte yo aún no pudiendo contener las lágrimas, -hemos ahorrado juntos durante los últimos 4 meses para poder darle un regalo al bebe- hablo kit. Tiffin y Willa me abrazan y yo correspondí, kit se acercó a mí y coloco el dije en la palma de mi mano, al darle vuelta pude ver que tenía grabadas las iniciales *L. J. W*, -es para que sepa de donde viene- yo solo lo abrase cuando mi hermano dijo eso.

Faltaban dos semanas para cumplir los 9 meses, me encontraba doblando ropa en casa, mientras mis hermanos veían la televisión, sentí una punzada en mi vientre muy dolorosa, tuve mucho miedo en ese momento, un gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios y kit llego a mi lado junto con Willa y Tiffin que lucían asustados, todo paso muy rápido, kit salió de la casa en busca de una doctora que vivía a unas cuantas casas de la nuestra, cuando llego ella me ayudo a llegar a la habitación de mama.

Fue algo doloroso, en el cuarto solo estábamos yo y esa doctora, yo no había querido que entraran mis hermanos porque no era algo que ellos deberían de ver, durante todo ese tiempo imagine a Lochan a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, y con una cara de preocupación por saber que pasaría conmigo y mi bebe.

Cuando escuche un llanto no pude evitar sonreír, lo había logrado, mi bebe estaba aquí conmigo, esa mujer se acercó a mí y tenía un pequeño bultito en los brazos, -es una niña- me informo, cuando pude acomodarme un poco mejor para verla, la tome un minuto en mis brazos, era pequeña y tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados al igual que sus manitas, su piel era blanca y se podían ver una pequeña pelusa de cabello negro en su cabeza, la puerta se abrió y mis hermanos entraron, -yo he ganado- grito Willa al saber que era una niña, la mujer la tomo de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearla seguida de Tiffin y Willa.

Kit se quedó conmigo en mi habitación, -tu bebe es hermosa, pero creí que se parecería a ti- al escuchar eso no pude evitar soltar una lagrima, él tenía razón mi niña se parecía a Lochan, -Jani, su nombre será Jani- fue lo que dije y mi hermano me miraba con tristeza, -lo siento- yo no sabía que decir ¿Por qué me pedía perdón?- ¿Por qué los sientes kit? Tú no has hecho más que ayudarme, me has apoyado en cuanto supiste que estaba embarazada, has sido un buen hermano y un buen tío- le dije que lo más sincero que se me ocurrió, pero el empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas,- yo…. Yo no soy nada de lo que dices, nada de lo que haga cambiara el hecho de que por mi culpa Jani no tiene a su padre, nunca podre devolverle lo que le quite, soy el peor tío del mundo- mi corazón se rompió al escucharlo decir eso. Con mucho esfuerzo me senté y lo abrase, -tú no tienes la culpa de nada kit, eres solo un niño, no sabías lo que hacías, deja de culparte ya- el siguió llorando y yo solo lo abrase más fuerte.

.

.

.

.

Desde ese día kit nunca me ha dejado de lado, siempre está ahí para mí y Jani, sé que se siente culpable y que no puede dejar de pensar que el mato a Lochan, por eso hace todo para que ella sea feliz.

Ahora kit tiene 19 años y esta estudiando la universidad, tiene una linda novia y me ha dicho que le gustaría casarse con ella, Tiffin tiene 13 años, el asiste a la secundaria y está dentro del equipo de futbol de la ciudad, Willa tiene 10 años y se ha convertido en una niña hermosa, le encanta jugar con la pequeña Jani que ahora tiene 5 años.

Ahora me encuentro aquí en casa preparando la comida, kit ha prometido traer a su novia a comer y también celebraremos que el equipo de Tiffin ha ganado el último partido, al igual celebraremos las buenas calificaciones de Willa, -mami ¿puedes peinarme?- escucho que mi Jani me grita desde el segundo piso, termino la comida y me dirijo hacia arriba.

ella está sentada esperándome con un cepillo en la mano, su cuarto era el antiguo cuarto de mi lochie, su cama era pequeña, al igual que su armario, donde solo tenía ropa que le había pertenecido a Willa, a lado del armario se encontraban sus zapatos de la escuela y unos tenis de futbol, había sacado un gusto por ese deporte, cosa que alegraba a Tiffin, tenía en una pequeña mesa alado de su cama, en ella estaba la foto que tanto atesoraba Lochan, la foto de nuestra familia de hace 10 años, y alado había una fotografía de nosotros, la primera foto de Jani, en ella me encontraba sentada cargándola en mis brazos, Jani traía puesta la pequeña playerita que Willa le había regalado, además de los pequeños zapatitos de futbol y el dije de kit, el cual ella siempre llevaba consigo, empecé a cepillar su lindo y largo cabello negro mientras ella me miraba por el espejo divertida, con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Se escucharon los golpes de la puerta, termine de atar el cabello de Jani y ambas bajamos, entro kit con su linda novia la cual se llamaba Laia, después entro Tiffin y Willa quienes habían llegado recién de la escuela, todos nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer, como una linda familia.


End file.
